


Don't You Let Me Go

by MagicKidLuka



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: Later, there would be time for talking. Later, there would be apologies and confessions and discussions on medication and moods and mania. Later, there would be time for everything. Now, no words had to be spoken.





	

Even has ridden out the upswing called mania and can now feel depression pulling him into the darkness.   
Stop texting me.   
Isak did not want him anymore.   
He knew he wouldn't.   
He knew it.  
It still stings.   
Sonja is there, because of course she is. She is a comforting hand on his back, a plate of food set gently down on his bedside table, a warm body filling the space next to him. He does not look at her face.   
"You know what's the worst?" he asks, at one point. Sonja hums in acknowledgement, running a hand through his hair. "Being in love. Being in love is the worst. He doesn't even want to hear me out. He's just- gone."  
Sonja sighed, drilling her hand. "Maybe it's for the best, Even. He's still just a kid, you know. You can't put that on him, he's not ready."  
"How would you know?" He rolls over now, meeting her eyes. Sonja shrugs carefully, biting her lip.   
"I saw him on Friday night, he was totally panicked."  
"Yeah, cause he didn't know what was happening. You were even younger-"  
"That's not the point." Her voice stilled all argument from Even. Sonja was always right. "He called me for a reason, I know you best. He doesn't know you."  
"He really called you?" Even sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "What happened?"  
"I told you, he was freaked out. I told him to stay away."  
"What? What did you tell him?"  
Desperation sank into Even's bones. There was a reason he didn't want Isak talking to Sonja. There was a reason Isak didn't want to talk to him. The reasons were probably linked.   
"I told him that you were manic, and it would be better for you if he stayed away. I didn't want him getting any false ideas about your feelings-"  
"Sonja, tell me what you said to him," Even demanded.   
"I told him you don't love him! How can you, Even? I told him you're sick!"  
"That wasn't your place, Sonja! What do you know about Isak and I and our feelings? You don't know anything! I love that boy and you singlehandedly ruined my last chance! I've already hurt him once, there's no way he's letting me back in again! How could you be so stupid?"  
"I'm the only one who knows you, Even. Who really knows you," she placed a comforting hand on his arm, trying to calm him. He pulled back.   
"I need you to leave and not come back now please. Seriously, Sonja, please go. I can't look at you anymore."

After she was gone, he picked up his phone. He didn't know how long he stared at the screen, at Isak's message.   
Stop texting me.   
He took a deep breath. 

Hey, Isak. I know you told me to stop but I just need to tell you. I talked to Sonja and she told me what she told you and I just have to tell you- it's not true. I swear, please just let me explain. 

From Isak: my roommates are out for another hour that's all the time you have before Eskild comes home and kills you. 

Even ran. 

Later, there would be time for talking.   
Later, there would be apologies and confessions and discussions on medication and moods and mania.   
Later, there would be time for everything.   
Now, no words had to be spoken. Now, Even was there, looking broken, and Isak is staring back, just as broken, and nothing has to be said.   
All at once, they fall into eachother. Isak rushes forward to pull Even into his arms right as Even closes the door behind him and takes a single step towards Isak and then they are in each other's arms.   
Even's body shakes with a sob and he presses his face into Isak's shoulder, bent down to make up the difference in height. Isak laughs, but it comes out as almost a sob as he runs a hand through Evan's hair.   
"I missed you-"  
"I know, me too-"  
"I'm so sorry-"  
"I am too-"  
"My God, I love you-"  
"I love you too-"  
"My parents want to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil thing I wrote when I was supposed to be doing an essay lol
> 
> I just need them to be happy okay.


End file.
